That Night
by StevexBuckyx
Summary: Pre-serum stucky drabble Steve/Bucky Bucky/Steve Pre-Serum


It was Thursday evening and Bucky was still out at work. Steve sat in their small apartment drawing. He always admired Bucky, maybe even a little too much. He tried to shake the feelings he had for him as platonic. He couldn't love him. It was wrong.

As Steve added more definition to Bucky's jawline, the door swung open. He quickly flipped the pages in his sketch book to a drawing he a done of a landscape.

"Stevie, I'm home!" Bucky yelled cheerfully as he closed the door.

"I'm in the couch!" He yelled back, hoping Bucky wouldn't come in.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked walking towards Steve.

"Just drawing..."

"Oh let me see!"

Bucky took the book from Steve's bony hands and started flicking through the pages. Bucky froze as he got the drawing of him.

"Steve, this amazing!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"W-what is?"

"This!" Bucky turned the book around to show Steve.

Steve quickly snatched it from him.

"What's the problem Stevie? That's a work of art," Bucky smiled.

Steve looked down at the ground, "you know I don't like you looking at my drawings. It makes me self conscious."

Bucky placed his hand on the blondes shoulder, "I don't understand why, they're amazing bud."

Steve smiled softly.

Bucky noticed something was off. It was almost as if he wasn't meant to see inside the sketch book.

"Stevie, is there something you're not telling me?"

Steve moved his frail hands together and started fiddling with his pencil, "just drop it," he said with a tone of disappointment, "you'll hate me."

"I could never hate you, punk." Bucky replied, "now tell me, what's the big secret?"

"Fuck it," Steve said, "I'm gay, Buck. I'm not into women. If you think I'm disgusting I can move out it's fine I-"

Bucky cut him off before he could finish, "you think that's going to make me hate you? Why would you ever think that?"

"Because," Steve said shaking, "because it's you I'm inlove with. I'm sorry."

The small blonde picked up his jacket and walked out of the apartment slamming the door behind him. Bucky slowly walked over to Steve's sketch book that laid on the couch. He started to look through it from the start. He had sketched various photos of him and Bucky together.

'I should of gone after him,' Bucky thought, 'god I'm an idiot, what if he doesn't come back?'

—

In the morning Bucky woke up. He had crashed on the couch with Steve's sketch book in his arms. He walked into the bedroom to get some fresh clothes to find the blonde curled up under the blankets.

The brunette walked over to the bed. He placed a kiss on his cheek. He could taste the tears from the night before, they still lingered on his skin.

"Stevie, wake up," Bucky shook him awake

Steve sat up startled, he looked frightened and sad. Bucky hadn't seen him like this since he lost his mom. He sat on the bed.

"I'm going to make some coffee, you want some?"

"I can make my own Buck," he whispered softly.

"Cmon Stevie, I need to talk to you, but first coffee."

Bucky walked out of the bedroom still in yesterday's clothes. About 10 minutes later when the coffee was made, Steve's frail body appeared in the doorway. He made his way over to the table where he met the brunette. Bucky slid the coffee across the table.

"Steve, I need to talk to you."

"If you want me to move out, I will it's-"

"That's not what I wanted to say," Bucky took a deep breath, "when you told me you loved me last night and you stormed out, I went through your sketchbook."

"Buck that's private I-"

"Hush, the drawings were beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yes, I wanted to go after you, but you were far gone by then."

Steve didn't answer. He looked down at his coffee. "What do you want Buck, what do you want to say."

"The truth is Stevie, I've had these feelings about you for a while. I tried to get rid of it by going to the bar and dancing with dames, but it didn't feel right."

"Buck you don't-"

I'm inlove with you Steve."

He didn't answer. He looked away.

"Buck," he stood up and walked over to him.

Bucky did the same. Bucky placed his finger underneath Steve's chin. He lifted Steve's head to meet his eyes. The blonde beamed with happiness, but there was still anxiousness behind his eyes. "God Steve, you're so fucking beautiful."

He pushed his lips up against Steve's.

They kissed for a few moments before Steve pulled away, "Buck, are you sure this is what you want? We'll get frowned upon, probably lose our jobs."

"It's all I've ever wanted Stevie."

Steve placed his bony hands on Bucky's jawline. The urge to outline is face with his finger was strong, but he held back. Instead he pulled Bucky's face down towards his kissing him again. He didn't have much practice, but that didn't matter. All he's ever wanted was Bucky.

Bucky picked up Steve, the blonde wrapped his legs around Bucky's hips. Their lips never leaving eachother. The brunette sat on the couch with Steve on his lap.

"You're so fucking perfect," Bucky exclaimed between kisses.

Steve pulled away. He admired his lovers big blue eyes. He admired his jawline, he admired the way his lips were swollen from their making out, "I love you Bucky. You're the only person I've ever loved."

"Shut up you punk and kiss me," Bucky answered.

There was a knock at the door. Steve jumped off Bucky's lap.

"I'll get it," he said.

Bucky went to the kitchen and started chugging his coffee.

Steve opened the door to see his neighbour angrily standing at the door.

"Mind keeping it down, I'm trying to feed my kids in peace."

"Sorry, I will."

"Where's this dame of yours huh? Isn't Bucky a mans nickname?"

Steve stood their tongue tied, he didn't know how to respond.

"I'm just kidding with ya, I'm not like the rest, I don't care. Just keep it down," their neighbour winked and walked away.

Steve turned around to see Bucky behind him.

The door shut behind Steve and the brunette pushed him against it.

"Let's go from where we left off shall we," Bucky winked.


End file.
